warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten, Lost, Unloved Souls
Prolouge Maggottail sighed as his soul faded away into the remains of the Dark Forest. When he was there he sighed again and looked to see if any other cats were there. He spotted Snowtuft, sitting behind a rotting stump. He walked over to him and sat next to the white warrior. He knew what Snowtuft was thinking, and he was thinking the same thing. Why was he here? We were manipulated, tricked. We had a bad start in life, and... we were fooled. Snowtuft was killed here, and Maggottail as well. He glanced at the starless sky and glanced at Snowtuft. "Follow me." He whispered. Snowtuft nodded and got up to follow Maggottail. Maggottail looked at the border of Starclan. He yelled. "Starclan! Please!" Snowtuft's eyes widened but he yowled too. "We just want to talk! Please answer!" Thankfully, a cat, sparkling with stars came out. "M-Maggottail? Snowtuft? What are you doing here?" She hissed. Maggottail's eyes widened. It was his mate... Crystalnose. Chapter One Maggottail was stunned, but lashed his tail and hissed. "Why are /you/ in StarClan? And not where you belong. I know I made... bad decisions that sent me to the Dark Forest, but you did them as well! Anyways..." he hissed, he paused for a moment and looked around. "I want to speak to Yellowfang, Bluestar, Redtail, Crookedstar, Moth Flight, and Littlecloud." Crystalnose hissed. "Why, so you can kill them?" She snarled. Snowtuft shook his white head and responded before Maggottail could hiss a retort. "No. We would like to ask them something about... Starclan stuff." Crystalnose sighed. "Okay... I'll get them." she hesitantly said. Crystalnose stepped back into StarClan territory and ran to get her clanmates. "Why did /you/ Dark Forest cats want to speak with us?" Asked a confused Bluestar. After making sure that Crystalnose was out of sight, Maggottail sighed. "We want to join you. To retake the test. We will prove ourselves in any way." He said. Redtail cocked his head, Yellowfang was about to laugh, Littlecloud's eyes widened, and Crookedstar looked suprised. Snowtuft looked at the Starclan cats, their pelts covered in stars. He didn't know why Maggottail wanted to join Starclan so soon after the Great Battle, but he liked it. Truth be told, he never liked training in the Dark Forest. He was killed there by his "clanmates". His stomach was torn open and he died a horrible, agonizing death. But he had to remain loyal after that, because he was on his last life. His spirit life. The most valuable life of all. He sighed as Bluestar spoke up. "O-Okay... well... you may take the trial. This is.... unexpected... okay. Maggottail, let's start at the beginning....." Bluestar's eyes closed as they were transported into a memory. "Rushkit! Stop attacking my tail!" Yelled Antnose. "Sorry dad.... but I can't wait to be an apprentice! Mom might finally like me then!" Rushkit said joyfully. Antnose looked into the clearing where his former mate, Hollybush lay. Hollybush flicked a leaf with her tail and yawned. Rushkit stopped and turned around to face his mother. "Mom! Mom!" He squealed. Hollybush grumbled. "What?" "Can I go out with Crystalkit, Fernkit and Bushykit?" Hollybush silently nodded. "Yay! Thanks, mom!" Rushkit squealed. He ran outside the nursery and caught up to the other kits. "Wait up!" He squealed as they raced into the forest. It wasn't allowed, but the apprentices do it all the time! It can't be that bad! He raced towards Bushykit and Crystalkit, laughing. Then, he heard a "Get out of the way!" It was Stormheart, a Warrior. Rushkit cocked his head and looked up. And eagle was diving towards him! He screeched in terror and pain as talongs girpped his tail and carried him off. He screeched, when suddenly, Stormheart hissed and clawed the eagle, and brought it down. Rushkit screeched again as he fell along with the bird, when he was suddenly grabbed by another cat. He didn't see the cat, though, but he smelled horrible, stank, and he remembered only seeing it's one eye... He screamed again as she talons wouldn't let go. Then, he was grabbed hard enough that the talons tore through his tail as he fell along with the cat and blacked out. Bluestar returned to reality with Maggottail. "This is when your life changed. You were happy, and you didn't have the name that would change you. But this is just the beginning. There is more, there is more...."